1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic devices; and more particularly to Global Position System (GPS) navigation systems and wireless phones.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless communication systems and navigation systems are well known. A Global Positioning System (GPS) based navigation system includes a GPS receiver that receives information from satellites that are orbiting the earth and uses this information to determine a location of the GPS receiver a point on the surface of the earth or a point a particular altitude above the surface of the earth. Navigation systems may be installed in automobiles, aircraft, boats, and various other devices. Further navigation systems may be installed in hand-held units such as hand-held navigation systems and wireless phones.
Wireless communication systems include cellular wireless communication systems, Wireless Local Area Networks (WLANs), Wireless Personal Area Networks (WPANs), Wireless Wide Area Network (WWANs), satellite communication systems, and various other types of wireless communication systems. Each of these types of wireless communication systems supports wireless communications according to one or more communication protocol standards. For example, cellular wireless communication systems may operates according to GSM, CDMA, WCDM, TDMA, and/or other communication protocol standards, WLANs may operate according to one or more versions of the IEEE802.11x standards, WPANs may operate according to the Bluetooth standard, and WWANs may operate according to the WiMAX standard.
When a navigation system is located within a vehicle, the navigation system is typically fixed to the vehicle or installed as part of the vehicle. Examples of vehicles within which a navigation system may be installed include automobiles, boats, airplanes, trucks, and trains, among other vehicles. Further, portable navigation systems may be semi-permanently mounted within such vehicles, for example with an antenna for the navigation system mounted to the vehicle and the portable navigation system being removable. The navigation system determines the location of the vehicle and also assists an operator of the vehicle in traveling to particular locations and/or a taking particular route to a destination location. Navigation systems assisting in the operation of a car or truck, for example, typically instruct routing along particular roads. Navigation systems assisting in the operation of a boat may direct the boat along predetermined paths having sufficient depth.
GPS enabled wireless phones are employed by users to determine their location. Location of handheld device may be relevant not only for determining a location with respect to a desired location but for helping a user reach a desired destination. GPS enabled wireless phones also include one or more wireless interfaces that are used to enable wireless communications between the user and a wireless infrastructure. For example, a GPS enabled wireless phone may include a cellular network interface, a WLAN interface, and/or a WPAN interface to support communications. These communications may be voice communications, data communications, and/or a combination of the two.
Shortcomings exist with regard to navigation systems and GPS enabled wireless phones. Such shortcomings relate to the manner in which navigation may be used in conjunction with these devices. For example, a user of a navigation system that is mounted within a vehicle may very well use the navigation system to get from point A to point B. Further, a user of a GPS enabled wireless phone may use the GPS receiver therein to go from one place to another. However, typically there is no communication between these devices. For example, a user of a GPS enabled wireless phone may take the phone with him or her to a shopping mall and shop therein. The GPS enabled wireless phone, while useful in locating the user with respect to a particular store is not useful in locating itself with respect to the vehicle. These and other shortcomings and others will be apparent when considered in conjunction with the teachings of the present invention.